Rise Of The Red Aces
by purpledragon6
Summary: After a ruthless pair dubbed the Red Aces escape from jail, the Swat Kats are called in to bring them down, but as budding romance and rising tensions soon become factors in this case, the team find that this mission may be more difficult than they original assumed. Adopted from infinitydarkmagician41294


**A/N: Hello, Purpledragon6 here. Now, some of you returning viewers probably know that this story wasn't originally mine. Its actually my boyfriend's story and its actually the story that caused us to meet almost five years ago. A lot of people were complaining about the grammar errors and set-up but since this story is special to me, I decided to take it on for the time being. As for my boyfriend, I love you honey and I hope you like this :) This adopted story is Swat Kats: Rise Of The Blue Aces.**

* * *

The sky's over Megakat city were clear and blue that fine morning. Not a single cloud dotted the sky as the bright golden sun shown down on the humble city, which was now abuzz with life as the citizens of the city went about their days as usual. High above the city, was the penthouse office of former mayor Manx, who after serving his last year of mayor, had passed the position onto the current mayor, Callie Briggs. Said blonde was currently staring at the outside world from the large glass window, with her mind higher in the clouds than the building she was currently in. For once, she found herself thinking of things other than paper work, and found herself now thinking of her heroes; The Swat Kats.

"I haven't seen Razor or T-bone in days... Boy, the city sure is quiet when those two aren't around..." Callie Briggs muttered as she just tapped her fingers across her lap in sudden boredom.

As Callie's ring finger and smallest finger finished their drum against the fabric of her skirt, the mayor heard a knock at the mahogany door of her office, and that sound alone took her fully from her thoughts as she turned away from the window quickly and called a quick 'come in' from her new spot, facing her desk. Moments later, her good friend Lieutenant Felina Feral walked into the room.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you, mayor." The Lieutenant greeted as she shut the door behind her and stopped just a few feet in front of the now closed door.

"Not at all, Lieutenant. I'm just killing time is all." Callie said as she rose from her chair and gave her friend a friendly smile. "Things have been a little dull around here lately."

"I know what you mean, even my uncle is getting tired of all this quiet, but that may change." Felina muttered, crossing fully over to the blonde and handing her a manila folder with the word 'Classified' printed on it in bold print. "We just received this today. Uncle wanted you to have a look at it also."

Callie glanced from the folder, to back up at the Lieutenant before she hesitantly looked back down and opened it up quickly. Her dark eyes then went over the contents of the folder. She gasped in surprise after she finished, then looked up to Felina yet again and back down as if her head was built on a spring.

"They've escaped!" Felina nodded in response, finally voicing what it was her friend had just read.

"The Red Aces, once considered the most dangerous team in all of Megakat city during the time or Mayor Manx's third term as mayor, had recently escaped from their holding facility late last week. Apparently after they took their time in raiding the information room of said facility, and because of what they took, the news did not reach us until now." The Lieutenant explained, a certain dread suddenly taking over her tone.

"So the Red Aces are back and may attack?" Callie summed up, collapsing suddenly back into her chair and bringing her hand up to her temple in an attempt to will away an oncoming head-ache. "And here I thought things were going to stay peaceful..."

"Not in this city, but we have the Swat Kats now, so I won't be to worried" Felina said as she took the report folder back and tucked it under her arm again, staring down at the floor suddenly. "If we can find them, that is."

"Ahem Felina?" Callie smiled as she pulled out the communicator and hit the button in the center.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, that button now sent out a signal to the city's junkyard, where the Swat Kats, now dressed as Chance and Jake, were just finishing up the new upgrades to the Turbokat with plans of going up from their bunker after this to work on some of the cars that had been dropped off a few hours earlier.

"Hey Chance, mind handing me that wrench over there?" Jake, who was now doing some last minute adjustments for the Turbokats engines called from his spot.

"Yeah sure, Jake" Chance muttered as he grabs the wrench out of a nearby tool box and hands it to Jake just as the Swat Kats signal siren began going off.

"Hey the signal!" Jake yelped as Chance rushed to the phone and picked it up. "Its been a while since I heard that!"

"Got that right! Hello, Miss Briggs?" Chance said all in one breath as he held the phone to his ear.

"T-bone? Hello, long time no speak." The Mayor greeted quickly before getting down to business. "I need you and Razor come to my office please. I need to discuss an urgent matter with you two as soon as possible."

"Right away, Miss Briggs" The yellow tom-kat said as he hung up the phone and yelled over to Jake. "HEY! WE GOT TOO HEAD TO CALLIE'S OFFICE! LETS GET A MOVE ON!"

As Chance ran to get his uniform on and his red and blue helmet, Razor was already doing the same, but as always Chance was done much faster. After this quick change of clothes, the two hopped into the modified Turbokat and quickly took off in it. As the jet flew out of the underground base and was now on the way to city hall with such a speed, the kats began to think back to what Callie said. Usually when Callie said something was urgent, she meant it was urgent, so the toms wasted no time in getting there and parking on the nearest building. After this, it was only a quick rush from where they were to the lobby of city hall. After this, it was a quick elevator ride up to the top and an even quicker knock on the door.

"Oh! The Swat Kats" Callie exclaimed as she went to the door and opened it, leading both kats into the room quickly. "Thanks for coming guys."

"Well Miss Briggs, you did say it was urgent. So whats hap-" Razor started, only to have the folder from before trusted into his chest by a waiting Felina, who went about unnoticed by the kats until now.

"Whats this?" Asked Razor as he took the folder and began reading it quietly to himself.

"An important file. Read that for a bit, okay?" Callie said, quickly turning on her heels and walking back towards her desk again, leaving behind a tense atmosphere as she did so.

"So, um, Miss Briggs.. Hows being mayor?" T-bone asked as she sat back at her desk, trying to keep a conversation flowing.

"Well not much different from when I was working for Mayor M." Callie said simply, folding her arms and then looking over to Felina who was keeping her eyes on T-bone for some reason, waiting for Razor to give his input after he closed the folder.

"So these guys, 'the Red Aces'... They were Ex-enforcers, huh?" The red kat summed up, walking over to his bigger friend and handing him the file. "That went A-wall. Well, that's nothing we can't handle."

"Well, if you won't mind, I would like to show you some pictures of their jet that they used as Enforcers." The Lieutenant cut in quickly. "That much isn't being kept classified."

"Well, Okay, if we can get a better look of what were dealing with it will be easier." T-Bone figured, shrugging just like his friend had done earlier.

Felina nodded and walked to the door and opened it as T-bone followed her and stop to look back, noticing that Razor wasn't following them.

"Hey buddy, aren't you coming?" Razor turned to him quickly at the sound of his name.

"Yeah, in a minute. I wanted to ask Miss Briggs something if you don't mind." T-bone rose an eyebrow, but then shook his head and followed Felina out of the room as he shut the door behind them, leaving the two kats alone in the mayor's office.

"So, Miss Briggs. You never really said what your time as mayor has been like" Razor sat on the edge of her desk casually, almost like he had done this before. "Well, you did say it was like being deputy mayor, but not much else."

"Well Razor, its boring really. I work then I head home at night." Callie said as she began to write something down on a nearby document, more than likely something about the Aces.

"So, you don't do anything after work ?" Razor teased, trying to keep things light hearted.

"Well no, its just the same old thing day in and day out." The mayor said, suddenly giving Razor an idea.

"Well, Miss Briggs, what if I asked out this Friday? Just to get you out of this rut you seem to be in." At this, she stopped what she was doing , looked up and wiped her eyes from under her glasses.

"Did you just ask me out?" She smirked and shook her head Razor got off the desk "Is this 1980s prom night or what?"

As she waited for Razor's response, Callie stood up and walked over to him, then promptly kissed his cheek and chuckled softly, taking the offer into consideration.

"Well, Okay. I'm free after six tomorrow." She said softly, smiling at him quickly and then looking over at the wall clock. "We should probably go find T-Bone and Felina though. They're probably waiting for us."

"Yeah, I guess so." Razor shrugged, taking the mayor's hand and leading her towards the door. "Date or not, this Red Aces case needs to be delt with first."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Unknown to the group, a small camera was in the mayor's office at that moment, as two figures seated in a warehouse some distance away watched the event unfold.

"Well, I guess next move is clear then."


End file.
